beginning of Yuki's travels
by eikoniko56
Summary: 16 year old Yuffie Kisaragi prays that she would be in a different world and to become a songress winglie. would that pray come true. lets wait and see.


"Yuffie Kisaragi! Get back here NOW!" shouted Tifa Lockheart, (member of the Avalanche team, head cook, and martial artist) trying to catch up to the good for nothing brat Yuffie.

Yuffie Kisaragi was in trouble again. Not once, not twice but this was her 15th time of getting into trouble by one of the team members of stealing some of the materia.

Yuffie is the youngest team member in Avalanche and the most trouble child ever. Yuffie grew without a loving mother and her father doesn't even love her. All he cares is about getting a lot of materia so he can defeat Shinra.

Yuffie only wanted to be loved by someone for who she is and that's all she wanted. Her mother died of lung cancer when she was only 6 years old and she was so sad and grieved about it that she didn't spoke about almost 6 months. That's when she started ninja skills two months later to remove the grieve ness she had. She had to hide it with a big smile.

But the most important thing that Yuffie remember about her mother is when she told her about 'Winglies' when she was 3 years old.

Flashback

'Mommy, what are wingless' said 3 year old Yuffie sitting in her mother's lap

'You mean 'winglies', Yuffie. They are creatures with physical appearance of a human. Their hairs are like snow (Platinum blonde) and eyes like red ruby jewels. On their backs, they have wings so they can fly in the sky but they must hide it from humans or they will kill by them. Sometimes they can use magic to fight off enemies.'

'I want to be one, mommy. Hairs like snow but eyes like gray rain clouds and have wings on my back so I can fly and use magic too. Also I want to have a pretty voice so that I could sing really pretty too.' Said Yuffie with a smile.

'Silly, Yuffie. They are only a myth, sweetheart. Only a myth' said Yuffie's mother

'Maybe I can dream if I was one, if that's alright with you' said Yuffie

'That would be fine Yuffie' she said 'that would be fine'

End flashback

Yuffie tried her best to hide the memories of her mother and her as she ran into the Ancient Forest near Cosmo Canyon. All she wanted was to be happy with her team mates but they treated her like crap and an irresponsible child. She also tried to block out Tifa's calling of making her come back to the Highwind (Cid's Ship) and get punished by Cloud, the leader of Avalanche team.

Yuffie tried to find a good hiding spot in the forest as she got deeper into it. She noticed a small hole underneath a big ancient tree that was almost the shape of a dragon but it was big enough to let her through and stayed hidden.

Yuffie entered the small hole and tried to find a comfortable spot to stay quiet. She heard Tifa coming towards the hole.

"Yuffie quit these childish games and come from where hiding please. Cloud and the rest of the team mates won't punish you if you just comply, please." Said Tifa trying to catch her breath from her run. "Please Yuffie, the teams not mad at you, we were just surprised of what happened. Please…please!"

Yuffie wanted to answer but she would give away her position. So what she did was, she pulled out the 'Mime' materia, put it near her throat and said 'Mime' in a whisper.

She put a lot of time what to say before she bounced it off on one of the trees to confuse Tifa to believe that she was there.

Yuffie was afraid that her friends would hate her forever for stealing some of the materia (Mime, W-Magic, Time, Ice, Fire, Heal, Poison, Shield, Contain and Seal materia's)

But two of the most prized possession she had was her mothers master Mystify and Transform materia. They were used in her laced bracelet so she canpray for her safety when traveling with the team.

When Yuffie noticed Tifa disappearing of where she stood within the forest, she started to pray in the tree hole.

'_I wish I could be somewhere else. Somewhere where people can treat me for who I am. To love and to cherish forever as a …songress Winglie! I'm so sorry everybody in Avalanche but I wish you guys could treat me with a little more respect instead of treating me as a child. You guys were like a family to me and I will respect that but i'm so sorry. bye my good friends"_

With that pray, her wish was granted and she disappeared from her spot before her Tifa came to inspect her hiding spot. Yuffie was no longer in the world she lived in at the moment but she traveled to a new world for her hopes and dreams would never be lost. She will meet new friends and fall in love for the first time.


End file.
